helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara
|type = Single |album = TBA |artist = Morning Musume '15 |released = April 15, 2015 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, digital download |length = |label = |producer = |Last = TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin 57th Single (2014) |Next = }} Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara (青春小僧が泣いている／夕暮れは雨上がり／イマココカラ; The Youngsters Are Crying / Sunset after the Rain / Right Here, Right Now), official English title being An Adolescent Boy Is Crying / The Sunset after the Rain / Right Here, Right Now, is Morning Musume '15's 58th single, as well as their first single with their current name. The single is set to be released on April 15, 2015 in 6 editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions comes with a random trading card of 14 kinds depending on the jackets (28 in total). The limited editions comes with an event lottery serial number card. "Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru" is directed by Shibue Shuuhei, the winner of the Fuji TV end of year special THE Big Chance, which aired on December 29, 2014."THE Big Chance Official Page""Ishida Ayumi's Blogpost" "Ima Koko Kara" is the official theme song, as well as ending theme song, for the movie PreCure All Stars: Haru no Carnival. This single is the debut of the twelfth generation. Tracklist CD Tracklist #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru #Yuugure wa Ameagari #Ima Koko Kara #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Instrumental) #Yuugure wa Ameagari (Instrumental) #Ima Koko Kara (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD *Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD *Yuugure wa Ameagari (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD *Ima Koko Kara (Music Video) Limited Edition D DVD #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Dance Shot) #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru & Yuugure wa Ameagari (Making of) Featured Members *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen (debut): Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane TV Performances *2015.04.12 J-MELO ("Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru") Concert Performances ;Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ ;Yuugure wa Ameagari *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ ;Ima Koko Kara *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ Single Information ;Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Egami Kotaro ;Yuugure wa Ameagari *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke ;Ima Koko Kara *Lyrics: Aoki Kumiko *Composition: Takatori Hideaki *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru Trivia *''THE BIG CHANCE'' contest for the music video was announced on November 14, 2014. On November 29, 2014, Ishida Ayumi confirmed that the winner of THE Big Chance contest will direct their 58th single. *Due to the fact that Suzuki Kanon was not completely healed from an ankle fracture, Miyamoto Karin was used as her substitute for the "Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru" and "Yuugure wa Ameagari" videos. It was previously thought she would only be featured in the dance shot, similar to when Ishida Ayumi replaced Miyamoto in the dance shot for Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo. It was revealed on an early leak of Yuugure wa Ameagari and the Hello Project! Station versions of both songs that Miyamoto had been given close up shots in the full MV as well while Suzuki was notably absent entirely. Suzuki was, however, present in the Another Ver. of Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru. *This is the first single since Memory Seishun no Hikari in which each featured generation has all of their members. *This is the first Morning Musume single since AS FOR ONE DAY to not feature a 6th generation member, and the first ever to have neither a 1st nor 6th generation member. *This is Fukumura Mizuki's and Ikuta Erina's first single as leader and sub-leader, respectively. *The lyrics for Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru include the lines "色は匂へど, 散りぬるを, 我が世誰ぞ, 常ならん". These lines are left untranslated and are romanized as "IROWANIOEDO, CHINIURUUWO, WAGAYOTAREZO, TSUNENARAM" in the official MV and the Another Ver. These are lines of the Iroha poem. This poem uses all characters from the Japanese syllabary exactly once and this section has been translated as "Although its scent still lingers on, the form of a flower has scattered away. For whom will the glory of this world remain unchanged?". Other lines from the poem appear in the song as well. Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking |- |2015 |April |TBA |xx,xxx |} ;Yearly Rankings Total Reported Sales: TBA* Recochoku Music Video Rankings TOWER RECORDS Chart Positions Other Charts Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="12" |Japan | Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- | Billboard Japan Hot 100 Airplay | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- | Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- | Billboard Japan Adult Contemporary Airplay | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- |iTunes Top Albums | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- | Countdown TV (TBS) | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- |Music Station | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- | Shinseido (All stores) | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |} Additional Videos Morning Musume '15 - Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (MV) (Another Ver.)|Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Another Ver.) Morning Musume '15 - Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Dance Shot Ver.) References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, Tsunku.net *Lyrics: Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru, Yuugure wa Ameagari, Ima Koko Kara es:Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:12th Generation Singles In Category:2015 Singles Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:13 Members Line-Up Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:Theme Songs Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:Precure Category:Precure Themes Category:2015 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs